Imagine You
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: "NOOO!" Tragic memories of the past haunt the Princess of Imagination the Guardian of Imagination and Happy Endings, and the soul-mate of Jack Frost. Jack FrostxOC *Slight cross-over with Sofia the First*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This story only crosses-over with Sofia the First for the settings. I think that Enchancia is the perfect setting for my OC. Other than the setting, the characters on Sofia the First will be barley used. Other than that... on with the story!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Sofia the First.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Arabella's POV  


_"Come on Ara!" My 7 year-old step-sister calls out to me._

_"Hold on Sofia! I'm coming!" I grab my skates and step into the portal that leads from the Kingdom of Enchania to Burgess, Pennsylvania. The small wooden town is a settlement in this new land they call, America. To my Kingdom I am known as Princess Arabella, but to the townspeople of Burgess I am known as Arabella King. The snow crunches under my boots and I shiver at the temperature drop. Sofia grabs my hand a pulls me over toward another sibling duo. Jackson and Emma Overland. _

_"HIIIII!" Sofia calls out and tackles her best friend, Emma in a hug. Jack comes over to me and places a kiss on my cheek. I blush at the actions of my best friend/boyfriend. All together we walk to the local lake in Burgess to go ice skating. Jack fell into step with my a took my hand in his. We reached the lake and I could already tell the ice was too thin to skate on. _

_I hold Sofia back from going out on to the ice, my green eyes locked with Jack's amber ones. A loud CRACK broke us out from our daze. We look out unto the lake to see a terrified Emma standing on cracked ice. _

_"EMMA!" Jack was about to run out after her when I put my hand on his shoulder. _

_"Be careful." He nodded and made his way out onto the thin ice. _

_"It's ok! It's okay! Just, don't look down, look at me." Jack's eyes locked with his sisters._

_"Jack! I'm scared!" Emma cried._

_"I know. I know." He tried to step closer to Emma, but the ice around his foot started to crack. _

_"But, you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. Uhh... we're going to have a little fun instead!"_

_"Noo! I'm not!" Emma calls out to him._

_"Would I ever trick you?"_

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" Jack inches his was towards Emma. _

_"Heh. Well, not-not, not this time. I promise. I promise your going to be fine." Emma stares at him with terrified eyes._

_"You have to believe in me."_

_She nods._

_"You wanna play a game? We're going to play hop-scotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one-" Jack takes a step and the ice cracks further. _

_"Wooaahh! Two." Emma laughs at her brother. _

_"Three!" Jack makes it to solid ice. _

_"Alright, now it is your turn." Jack grabs a gnarled stick and holds it out to Emma. _

_"One." Emma steps, but the ice cracks. She gasps._

_"Two." Emma inches closer to Jack. _

_"Three!" Jack hooks the end of the stick around Emma and pulls her in. _

_Emma is thrown across the ice. She looks up at him and laughs. He smiles. But, the ice around him cracks some more. And I catch one last glimpse of his scared amber eyes before he fall through the ice. _

_"JACK!"_

I jerk awake into a cold sweat. That has been the third time this week that I have dreamed the memory of the tragic passing of my boyfriend. I look around my bedroom in the castle, tears running down my cheeks. I could never blame him for what he did, if it was Sofia in that position I would have done the same. I have had to live with that memory for 301 years. I had stopped crying over it 130 years ago. It wasn't until 6 years later after that, I found out that Jack Overland was now Jack Frost and had no memory of his past. That's what makes me cry, knowing he doesn't remember me. Well, at least I though he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I will update if I get 2 reviews! Arabella's bio is on my profile! So check it out! **

**Read. Rate. Review!**

**~Hallie**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got two reviews so as promised, here is chapter 1! I am really proud of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Sofia the First. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arabella's POV  


"But, I'm *YAWN* not tired!" I watched as 3 year old Sophie Bennett tried to convince me and her brother, Jamie, that she is not tired. I started to hang around Burgess again, about a year ago and became good friends with 11 year old Jamie Bennett.

I am physically and mentally 15 years old, but in reality I am over 300 years old. Jamie knows my entire tale and has promised not to tell one of his other 300 year old friends, who just so happens to be Jack Overland Frost.

"But, Sophie, don't you want me to tell you a story?"

Sometimes, when I am visiting Burgess I will come over and babysit Jamie and Sophie. The reason Mrs. Bennett can see me is because she believes in imagination and happy endings. A lot of people can see me really, that is why, when I am in Burgess I look and act like a typical 15 year old girl. Jamie knows the stories I tell her are about me, but Sophie does not.

"YES! Will you tell me the one about the Princess and the Apple?" I smiled as I remember the story my parents told me when I was young, about how I was named Arabella after the Arabella Apple.

"Maybe another night, tonight we will be traveling into the Kingdom of Enchanica and I will tell you the love story of the Princess of Imagination!" Sophie's eyes widened and her smile grew very large.

"YAY! A LOVE STORY!" Sophie giggles, while Jamie groans, he has heard this tale enough time. I elbow him in the ribs.

"OW! Don't do that! Just tell the stinkin' story!" I sigh.

"Once Upon A Time… In the far off Kingdom of Enchancia, lived a little girl and her parents. Who just so happened to be the King and Queen. Which made her a princess. Now this 5 year old princess had a big imagination. Remember that, it will come to be important later. The Castle in Enchantica had a magic portal that would allow the King's family to travel into this little town called Burgess. You're right Sophie, that is the name of our town.

Now to the townspeople of Burgess the Royal family was known as a wealthy family under the surname of King. They were a kind family, who was loved by the entire town. Now one little family to be exact, who was under the surname of Overland, had a five year old son named Jackson. But, he liked to be called Jack. Now Jack was a trickster, he was the clown of the village, always playing pranks and tricks on his friends. No one would think the Princess and some silly little boy would have anything in common, would they? But, they did. They had each other in common. People say that when you meet your soul-mate, there is an undeniable, instantaneous connection. That is what the Princess and Jack had, by the end of the day, they were best friends.

Over the years, Jack and the Princess had gone through everything together. At age 6, the Princess got twin baby siblings named James and Amber. Jack saw them as he would see his own siblings. 6 months later, when the Queen died, Jack was there for the Princess. Not even 6 months after that, Jack got his own baby sister, named Emma. Not much happened after that until James and Amber were 7 and the Princess and Jack were 14. The King had met a local Enchancian shoe-maker named Miranda, and had fallen in love with her. They were soon married. At the wedding Jack confessed to the Princess that he was in love with her, she returned his feelings and they became a couple. When the King married Miranda, he also got a stepdaughter named Sofia, she was 6. The same age as Jack's sister, Emma. Emma and Sofia became best friends. It seemed to everyone that that the world was perfect. One year later, that all changed.

It was winter in the town of Burgess, and the Princess had brought Sofia with her to go ice skating with Emma and Jack. They only problem was, when they got to the lake, the ice was too thin to skate on. But, Emma had already run out onto the ice. The ice was cracking around her and Jack went out to save his sister. Jack was able to get his sister to safety but Jack had fallen through the ice to his death instead. The Princess was devastated. She cried for seven days and seven nights. A month later a sickness spread throughout Burgess and Mr. and Mrs. Overland caught it, they soon passed on.

Emma was brought to Enchancia, she did not wish to live a Princess, so the Royal family just cared for her instead. Since the Kingdom of Enchanica was magical, the members of the Royal family has a special ability. Each year on their birthday, they got to choose if they wanted to age a year or stay the same age. The Princess tried to age up each year, but could not, and she did not know why. Emma always got a year older on her birthday, but was sad after the death of her family. The Princess made it her job to keep Emma smiling and remembering to imagine and believe in happy endings. Emma did, and at the age of 18 Emma fell in love with a kind young man, and moved to the village. Finding her happy ending. She thanked the Princess for keeping her happy.

It was 164 years from that night that the Man in the Moon decided it was time for the Princess to become the Princess of Imagination. Her powers was that she could imagine anything and it would be right in front of her, or happen to who ever she imagined it to. Since she never died she kept all her memories of her "past" life. And since her Kingdom was magical, they could always see and believe in her. Her family has also decided not to age, after they discovered that she could not age. Six years after that day, the Man in the Moon called the Princess to be the fifth Guardian. Along with Santa Clause (North), the Sandman (Sandy), the Tooth Fairy (Tooth), and the Easter Bunny (Bunnymund). It was her job to protect the imagination in children and to keep them believing in Happy Endings.

Now the Man in the Moon told her something else that night, he told her that Jack Overland had become Jack Frost over 300 years ago. But, that he had no memory of his past. He also told her that she and Jack were soul-mates. And to find him, so they could be reunited. The Princess wanted to, but she became to scared of what Jack would think. She has spent the past 131 years after that night, wondering if she should find Jack and tell him."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Did she ever find Jack?"

I sadly smiled as I tucked Sophie into bed. "I don't think so Sophie."

"Will she ever?"

"I don't know Sophie. I really don't know."

As I turned off the light, Sophie sleepily asked me, "What was the Princess's name?"

"She went by many names, to her Kingdom she was Princess Arabella, to the Guardians she was Arabella Enchanted, and to the the people of Burgess she was Arabella King."

"That last one, that's your name Ara!" Sophie yawned.

"So it is Sophie… so it is." I closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Boy that was a really long chapter for me! I love Arabella's backstory! I will update if I get 3 more reviews! **

**Read. Rate. Review!**

**~Hallie **


End file.
